Far From Stupid
by drinkingteawithhellhounds
Summary: ThreeShot: various observations that were made by or concerning our resident Teen Wonder. Happy  Belated  Birthdays to Azaria Stromsis, orangevbnin and Sincerely MNM.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Happy Belated Birthday Azaria Stromsis.**

Robin wasn't stupid.

In fact, he was just about the cleverest thirteen year-old in the country.

With that fact in consideration it was obvious to the teen wonder what was happening, well it was more like several things, but he decided to start with one; M'Gann and Superboy.

It was more than a little obvious, to him at least, that they 'liked' each other, and it was about time someone called them out on it. So here they were, Robin and M'Gann sitting in an ice-cream parlour, talking.

* * *

><p>"M'Gann, lets get one thing clear," Robin pointed his spoon into the girl's face with a teacherly air about him, "You like Superboy,"<p>

M'Gann looked confused, "Of course I like Superboy, he's my teammate, it is easier to work together if we like each other,"

Behind his shades, Robin rolled his eyes, keeping his spoon levelled at M'gann's nose he pushed his point, "No, I mean you 'like' like him, y'know in a 'go-out-on-a-date' kinda way?"

M'gann looked even more confused at that, "A what kind of way?"

Robin lowered his spoon slightly and gave her a hard stare, "Y'know how Wally likes you?"

"Well I know he's always being overly nice to me,"

"Okay, put it this way. M'gann and Superboy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

"Robin!" M'Gann tapped Robin lightly on the head with her own spoon and Robin shut up, briefly,

"Is my point made?" He smiled,

M'Gann sighed, "Yes, I suppose,"

"So, here's the deal; you go on a date with Superboy, and I won't tell Wally it was you who made him kiss Artemis," Robin's smile widened ever so slightly, "Deal?"

M'Gann shook the younger teen's hand "Deal?"

She finished her ice cream and left, once she was gone two more young women joined Robin at his table,

"Did it work?" Batgirl asked,

"Oh it worked," Artemis said, "But Boy Blunder owes me big time for the thing with Wally,"

Robin giggled, "C'mon Artie! You can't say you didn't enjoy it."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Happy Belated Birthday to orangevbnin**

Superman had never been particularly stupid, far from it, in fact. True, he wasn't up to the standards of Martian Manhunter or Red Tornado. But he wasn't as clueless as he was renowned to be.

So when he found out about Batman's "sidekick" he was clever enough to keep his doubts to himself, if only to keep his self-esteem intact, for a month. Then Robin was introduced to the League and Wonder Woman beat him to the punch.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you thinking Bruce?" Diana slammed her hands into the table, creating two; very deep, dents, "The kid's, what? Ten?"<p>

"Robin is nine," Batman replied, very evenly,

Diana looked imploringly to Superman for help, and the man of steel stepped in, "Diana has a point Bruce," he said, choosing his words carefully, "Regardless of his skill, Robin is far too young to be fighting crime on the streets of Gotham,"

Batman almost smiled, "Be glad it is Gotham, if Robin had his way he would be running around Bludhaven in a cape,"

Before either of the other two in the room could reply there was a scuffling noise in the vents above them and Batman reached up and opened a grille. Something black fell out with a thump, and landed in the middle of the table. There was a muffled "Ow." From under the black and yellow cape and Robin methodically began to untangle himself.

It took him several minutes to realize that two of the three senior heroes were staring at him, mouths agape, "You'll catch flies if you stay like that for much longer," the pre-teen snarked,

Superman and Wonder Woman closed there mouths, drawing a smile from Batman and an eerie giggle from his protégée, who; with a now untangled cape, leapt up, flipped lightly from the table and walked out as if he hadn't just laughed at the two most powerful people on the planet.

There was silence for several seconds before Batman spoke; "Ollie has a partner too, y'know,"

Then he followed Robin in the direction of the teleporters.


End file.
